Mitsubi and Fava
Mitsubi and Fava are 2 ex saiyan soldiers that worked in a a special saiyan squad (note. mitsubis black armor) Mitsubi is able to go super saiyan from seeing fava getting injured badly and Fava is able too but havnt done it yet, there also in a relationship and are gona have a kid Mitsubi is a pun on a japanese herb and Fava is a pun on a japanese bean Mitsubi Age:27(started at a very young age around 12) Weight:145 pounds armor/scouter color:white/yellow/ grey. Alt blue/white/ yellow signiture move:Ill make you pay(charges a huge purple ki blast(similer to big bang attack) and launches it at the oppenent and causes a huge explosion) In a relationship with fava Parents got killed by frieza right before he decided to blow up the planet Mitsubi's been hunting for him ever since he found out which has turned him into depressed and ruthless warrior Has a hidden power that rivals super saiyan it has yet to "unlocked" only fava knows about it Vows to protect Fava with his life since she's all he has He's very hot headed and is known to sometimes he will go on a rampage and engage in fights without thinking twice the only known person who is able to calm him down is Fava she's even made him revert from great ape just by talking him Relationships In love with fava Has a relationship with Thanathos similer to how Goku and Vegeta treat each other Has yet to find out something that will change is life Wants to kill Roshi Is Vegra's father Moves Incinerator Cannon=his own version of the Big Bang Attack its color is purple Wrath of Mitsubi=A barrage or ki waves followed by a Incinerator Cannon its color is purple or sometimes red Galactic Strike=kicks the person in the air and than slams them to the ground than barrages them with ki waves color is mostly purple Ill never forgive you=gains a huge power boost Fava Age:28(started along side mitsubi was always in his squad) Weight:doesnt tell anyone not even mitsubi Armor color: blue/green/dark blue Signiture move:Thats it!(kicks oppenent to ground and finishes with a move similer to final flash) In a relationship with Mitsubi Never met her parents due to them being well decorated soldiers and always at war but they were some of the most powerful soldiers in the army Has the potential to go SSJ but she hasnt been able to awaken it nor has does she know Is all Mitsubi has who he can call a friend Relationships In love with mitsubi Is Vegra''s mother'' Were a close friend of Fasha Moves final Strike=her own version of final flash color is pink or blue Meteor Rush=a barrage of ki waves followed by a a huge energy wave Critical Strike=Charges ki in hands and does a barrage of punches and kicks Ill kill you=kicks opponent in the air stuns them than jackhammers them to the ground and throws a huge ki wave Family Moves Family Galick Gun Extras Category:Saiyans Category:Main Characters